The End Of The Fucking World (ending) (one-shot)
by 80snerd
Summary: Set at the end of series 1. What happens next? Where does the gunshot really come from? Is this the end for James and Alyssa, or have they got more running to do? Rated T for violence, gore and bad language.


"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! JAMES!" Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears streamed down her freckled face as she desperately fought against the policewoman restraining her.

This was not part of her plan. They were both meant to steal Leslie's boat and sail off into nowhere, spending the rest of their lives evading arrest and putting middle fingers up to authority. Sure, it was by no means an ideal way to live...but Alyssa and James would still be together, and that was all that she wanted.

With each step that James took as he ran away with the gun, Alyssa's heart began to crack more and more.

"Let go of me!" Alyssa cried.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." The policewoman told her firmly. "This man has committed a numerous amount of crimes and needs to be dealt with. You're putting yourself at risk by being associated with him."

The police did not connect Alyssa to those crimes because, thanks to James's confession, he made them believe that he was solely responsible for everything and that Alyssa was his hostage, not an accomplice. He wanted to save her. _The fucking idiot, _Alyssa thought.

Loud, deep noises were heard which made Alyssa jump out of her skin. Those sounds were of gunshots and it didn't take long for her to realise that they came from the police, firing at James, who became smaller and smaller the further he fled into the distance.

"LEAVE JAMES ALONE!" She shrieked. "LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!"

They ignored her, and the hands gripping Alyssa grew tighter. Her arms began to bruise but despite the amount of pain she was in, it would not faze her. Alyssa still kept pulling against them, but she knew that there was nothing more she could say or do to stop them from trying to kill the love of her life.

She just had to wait and hope that he could sprint fast enough to avoid all of the bullets and that those baggy secondhand jeans wouldn't trip him up.

Alyssa watched on helplessly. Out of the corner of her eye, she realised that there was a gun pointed at her _own_ head, making her blood run cold. However, as she turned back to James, one thing became clear:

He would either escape, or die.

Either way, she would never see him again.

_Would a life in a youth detention centre without him really be worth living? _Alyssa thought. _Or worse still; being back at Mum and Tony's, treated like a worthless housemaid and far away from the only person I could ever fully love? Is a life without James really a life at all?_

Gulping, she gingerly turned towards the member of the squad wanting to shoot her in the head.

"Go on. Do it, then." Alyssa's voice cracked. "Kill me, you dick, see if I care!"

The policeman looked at her, stunned. He was never really going to kill an innocent girl, unless her behaviour became aggressive and threatening. The gun was merely to scare her into mercy.

"I SAID KILL ME, YOU FUCKER!"

Alyssa's booming voice could be heard all over the beach; her shocking tone radiating across the shore.

So much so, that James heard her.

He turned around sharply, directing his gaze towards Alyssa. James stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening from afar; a woman who wouldn't let go of Alyssa and a man who was poised and ready to shoot her in the head.

In that moment, James was no longer afraid. His anger at what they were doing to her filled his veins with pure adrenaline, just like the time when he saved her from the petrol station manager who wouldn't let her go free. Without thinking too much about the danger he would be putting himself in, he started to run back to the scene.

James knew that it was the wrong decision to stay around while all of this was occurring...but it didn't mean that it was a mistake. Whatever happened to him, he needed to be sure of only one thing: that Alyssa was safe.

_When I first met her, I wanted nothing more than to kill her. _James thought. _Now, I want nothing more than to kill those who hurt her. I've just turned eighteen, and I think I understand, what people mean to each other. I love her...and there's nothing I can do about it. I promised myself that I'd never murder another living thing again. But if it's between that and letting Alyssa get hurt..._

Alyssa's eyes squinted tight as she prepared to see the end of her life. Her arms trembled under the grip of the policewoman.

_**BANG. **_

A final gunshot was heard.

Alyssa gradually opened her eyes. She realised that she had become partially deaf in one ear...but not _dead._

It took Alyssa a moment to process where the gunshot had come from...but then she realised.

The policewoman was no longer seizing her by the arms.

Quickly she looked behind her, and the sight almost sent her into shock.

The woman had been shot through the chest.

She was laying on the floor as blood pooled out of her like a fountain. Several panicking members of the police force rushed to her rescue.

Alyssa screamed as she saw her, even more distressed as she could only hear her own scream through one ear as her other ear wouldn't stop ringing. _Who the fuck would shoot a policewoman?_

Turning back around, it became clear to her exactly what had happened. _James. _

James trembled as he held the gun he stole from Alyssa's deadbeat father, watching the woman drop to the floor. Tears filled his eyes, quickly blinking them out to stay focused.

_I didn't want to do it, I really didn't. But I was left with no choice. _

Despite the instant remorse, he would not put the gun down. The policewoman was only _one_ of the people who had crept to the top of his hit list. The other was the man who tried to kill Alyssa.

_**BANG.**_

The man fell down, the golden sand turning red. James felt horrible for having such an excellent aim with weapons.

Alyssa's eyes were fixated on James with the gun, who was much closer now. He pointed the gun to the sand and urgently beckoned her over to him.

"Come on! Hurry!" He yelled out to her, although she could barely hear him.

Seeing the new window of opportunity to escape together, Alyssa was not ready to give up now. She scrambled to her feet, running as fast as she could towards James; made difficult by the fact that her hearing loss had messed with her balance.

One of the squad members saw this as an advantage and quickly grabbed her by the ankle, sending her body tumbling forward, chin hitting the ground.

_He shouldn't have done that. _James thought.

_**BANG.**_

"JAMES! WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING KILLING PEOPLE FOR ONE MINUTE?!" Alyssa snapped. _With each dead body, _Alyssa thought, _he was giving himself more years to his sentence. He'll probably get LIFE._

_I was doing it for her._ James reminded himself.

The remaining members of the police force stopped taking notice of Alyssa and were ready to shoot at James again.

She looked over at him and was terrified when she saw him ready to risk his life.

"JAMES, I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE ON ME! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

"I have to!" he cried. "I only came back here to make sure you wouldn't die. I don't care about what happens to me!"

James's voice was somewhat faint, but Alyssa could just about manage to hear him. He quickly ran over to Alyssa while the police were loading up their guns. She watched him in horror and confusion.

"Goodbye, Alyssa." He told her softly. "Please don't forget me."

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a quick, swift kiss, but one filled with meaning. James brushed his non-burnt hand against her soft face, her dyed blonde hair, trying to capture the image of her in his mind, forever.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

Alyssa scowled. "FUCK. THIS. SHIT."

She abruptly got to her feet, snatching the gun from James and pointed it at the remaining force.

"Alyssa..."

"You're not going to die, James. I'm not letting you."

"No, Alyssa, give me the gun-"

"You said you want me to live?" Alyssa questioned firmly. "Well, I can't live without _you._ If you die, I die. Alright?"

James smiled softly. _She said she couldn't live without me. Maybe she feels the same way._

Alyssa started firing the gun, but her bullets just ended up in the sand. James rushed over to her side.

_Alyssa was a tough girl. But she was shit at aiming._

James stood behind her, holding the gun with her and helping her direct her aim and shoot. Seeing that Alyssa was also a threat, the police now had a motive to kill them both.

_**BANG.**_

Together, they murdered another policeman.

_**BANG. BANG. BANG.**_

Soon, there was only one member of the opposing side left.

Before James and Alyssa could fight, the remaining man shot at Alyssa.

The bullet bounced off of a button on her dad's jacket. The collision of the bullet with the button caused it to burn slightly. Instantly, James took the gun from Alyssa and stepped in front of her protectively, shooting back.

_**BANG. **_

"I never did like this shit jacket anyway." Alyssa said, taking it off and throwing it away.

James stood still in silence, watching what they had both just done. Their body count had gone from one to nine, and with the exception of Clive Koch, these had all been innocent people. They were just doing their jobs...and now they were dead.

"James?" Alyssa asked, worried.

No reply. He couldn't hide his tears anymore and he dropped his head, sobbing.

Alyssa walked up to him, grabbing his burnt hand and pulling him into an embrace. James buried his head in her shoulder, wanting to hide like this forever.

"What have I done, Alyssa?" He murmured.

"You've saved me."

James pulled away from her and dried his tears. He did a terrible, stupid thing, repeatedly; but it was all for the one he loved. She lived, and he lived, and now they could be together again. He hated that he had to fight just to be with her, but Alyssa was more than worth fighting for.

"Do you think we'll get caught again?"

"Obviously." Alyssa nodded sadly. "Especially now that we've murdered eight police officers. Maybe someone saw us, or maybe they called for backup before we killed them. Either way, we're fucked."

"I know." James struggled to meet her gaze.

Alyssa quickly kissed him on the cheek. "But I was so scared that I'd never get to see you again, and now we have at least an extra five minutes together. This is worth everything that we've been through. Also..."

She hesitated, and James waited to hear what else she was going to say.

"James, don't laugh at me...but I love you."

In that moment, James forgot where they were and what had just happened. Those words made him overcome with euphoria and confusion. A few tears were still falling from his eyes, except now, they were happy ones.

"I love you too, Alyssa."

She was speechless which was a sight that James had never expected to see from a girl like her. Neither one thought that they were loved back, but they were. Suddenly, the rest of the world just wasn't important. It was just James & Alyssa; best friends, soulmates, partners in crime. They're only escape in this bleak world was each other, and now, it was time to continue their mission to stay together for as long as possible. They kissed again, as Alyssa wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Now, lets somehow get the fuck out of here."

"Okay."

* * *

I know I'm really bad at writing, but I just wanted to write this. I love The End Of The Fucking World, and James and Alyssa are one of my OTPs. Series 2 comes out in just under a month and although I'm so excited for it, I have a horrible feeling that James won't be in it.

My ending isn't realistic by any means...but it's the ending _I want _(not for the police to die, but for James and Alyssa to still be together). If James doesn't survive in series 2, I'll be heartbroken, but at least I'll have this ending that I can pretend is real. I'd like to see the writers try to take _that _away from me.

(Also, I know the policewoman's name is Teri, but I wrote this from the perspective of both James and Alyssa and obviously, they wouldn't have known that.)

Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Update: I watched TEOTFW series 2 trailer. It was pretty shit. (Fuck off). Seriously though, it's not looking good for James's character and it generally just looks like it's gonna be a disappointing series. You can't have TEOTFW without Alyssa AND James! I prefer my ending. **


End file.
